The Rehabilitation project has several goals: (1) Outpatient Project To develop group modules to train problem solving in TBI outpatients; to develop methods for identifying, defining and measuring critical thinking, problem solving, and underlying neuropsychological constructs; and to develop a design for assessing the effectiveness of the training program. (2) Head Trauma Program: To improve problem solving ability in persons with TBI by developing new cognitive remedial modules, and evaluating their effectiveness in comparison to an alternate form of cognitive remediation.